This invention relates to games and toys in general and more particularly to devices in which the path of motion of a movable object is controlled by the operator.
This device also produces a multitude of different sculptural forms and shapes which can be created by resonance in the tether as well as many permutations of light patterns resulting from the spinning weight. One can appreciate these aspects of the invention on a purely aesthetic level like any artwork, thus qualifying this invention as a kinetic sculpture.
With or without minor adaptations this invention can be used to produce special effects for motion pictures. The weight can be made to resemble a spaceship in shape along with specific light arrangements, and tether adaptions for film.
There are a variety of toys in which a movable object is controlled by a participant. Examples of such toys include radio-controlled airplanes, boats and cars. However, radio-controls are complex in nature and relatively expensive. Also, radio controls must be handled carefully in order to avoid damage.
More simple toys are known in which a remote control is operated through a tether or the like. However, the range of movement of these toys is extremely limited and control is quite minimal. Accordingly, there is need for a remotely-controlled toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,405 to Brown discloses a toy which includes an arm which is rotated by a pin such that the arm will rise or fall due to centrifugal force.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,267 to Christiansen discloses a toy airplane on a radial arm. The connection between the airplane and the arm is such that the airplane may bank one way or the other and may also tilt upwards or downwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,595 to Ensley shows a toy which is mounted on an arm. A flexible cable extends through the arm which causes the toy to rotate while the arm itself may be rotated about a central pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,870 to Berger shows a remote-controlled toy which is mounted on a flexible cord. The toy is manipulated by rotating a pylon to which a tether is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,660 to Alexander discloses an apparatus for flying airplanes which includes a motor mounted on a horizontal support such as a ceiling. The motor rotates an arm to which the model airplane is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,507 to Grau discloses a tethered toy. A model airplane is mounted on one end of the tether and a counterweight is mounted on the other end. The tether is rotated through a pivotable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,399 to Barber shows a tethered model airplane in which the tether can be reeled in or payed out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,702 to Keele et al shows a remote-controlled, tethered toy in which a pair of airplanes are suspended from individual arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,285 to Lettieri shows a toy having a plurality of rotatable members
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,784 to Kennedy et al discloses a toy aircraft system within an aircraft which is powered by an electrically-driven propeller and motor mounted in the aircraft.